


Touko Fukawa the Rope Bunny

by Spid8r_writ8s



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Dildos, Established Relationship, F/F, Gags, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spid8r_writ8s/pseuds/Spid8r_writ8s
Summary: Rope.A good addition to any household.Very practical in use.Used to tie things together.As the nature of humankind, someone found it hot. In fact, a LOT of people found it hot.Including Toko.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	Touko Fukawa the Rope Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another tokomaru fic for my lovely friends, enjoy.

Rope. 

A good addition to any household.

Very practical in use. 

Used to tie things together.

As the nature of humankind, someone found it hot. In fact, a LOT of people found it hot.

Including Toko.

Toko adores it, loves the way it feels on her skin, the way it restrains her, keeps her from moving.

She can strain, squirm, and cry but no matter what she's at the mercy of the rope.

Our protagonist is in fact playing with rope right now, shirtless, tits out, nipples hard as she works it around her skin in delicate knots.

Along with her shirt and bra gone, her panties are missing as well, she occasionally grinds down on the soft plush of their bed covers

Toko's ultimate goal is to send her girlfriend a hot nude, and of course, get a solid wank in.

However, she can't quite get the knots to work, and her horny is beginning to fade only to be replaced by annoyance.

So here she sits, in her and Komaru's bedroom, half-naked. 

She sighs, well since step one isn't exactly working, might as well move to step two.

She grinds down, desperately searching for friction, her hand moves down and begins to tease her clit.

Rope half tied around her shaking body Toko gasps as she touches herself.

Her glasses fog from her heated breath and she moans as her legs quiver.

The door opens.

The door opens?

Toko is home alone who- 

"Hey Toki you okay? I heard something coming from-".

Oh, why Komaru must have gotten off work early.

Toko freezes, her hand coming out from under her skirt.

She whines at the loss.

Komaru's eyes go from wide to something more.

She makes her way to the bedside, painfully slow.

"Looks like you need help with that Toki".

Komaru tugs at the rope to get her point across and Toko shakes her head in agreement as she swallows.

Komaru takes the rope, slowly sliding it against Toko's fair skin and tying it into knots.

When she's done with the rope she pulls away to look at Toko. 

Toko's cleavage is framed perfectly by said rope, Komaru reaches out and gives it a light squeeze.

"That's better, right baby?"

"Y-yes" toko gasps at Komaru's warm hands that have since began to trace her nipple.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, mamm" Toko groans.

Komaru pulls away, moving her attention to their bedside dresser.

This dresser is a treasure trove of items, an absolute godsend. 

The contents vary from makeup to sex toys, to even craft items.

Anything you need? Bedside dresser.

Komaru's delicate hands reach inside the dresser, only to come back up with a pair of handcuffs.

Toko eagerly worms her way up to the headboard before Komaru even has to ask.

As Komaru tightens the handcuffs on Toko's wrists she whispers a small "That's my good girl".

Toko moans the way the handcuffs slide against her skin, no doubt leaving bruises that will stick for days.

Komaru trails her hands down Toko's body, squeezing her tits softly and rubbing circles into her rope framed skin.

"You look so beautiful like this Toki".

Toko arches her back under the touch.

Komaru's hand moves further south, resting on Toko's knee.

"Let's see just how pretty I can make u hmm?"

"Y-yes! Make me pretty Komaru!"

Komaru's hands slide further up under Toko's skirt, her fingers trace Toko's thighs in circles.

"You need to be more specific Toki, what do you want me to do?"

"M-make me pretty! Make me yours! Pl-please fuck me, please"

Komaru's hands slide further upwards, dangerously close to Toko's unclothed privates.

"Very good baby, you're my good little girl right?" Komaru's breath is hot near Toko's ear as she slowly works her thumb to Toko's clit, teasing as Toko gets wetter.

"Yes! I'm your good little girl!" Toko mewls.

Komaru's other hand holds Toko's hips down, not allowing her to buck up into Komaru's hand.

Toko whines as Komaru barely touches her with her thumb.

"Pl-please more, I want more."

Komaru silently obliges and begins to thumb Toko's clit harshly, not to the point of hurting, but enough to make Toko gasp at how rough it is.

Toko is a mess of moans as she desperately attempts to grind upwards.

Komaru however is adamant in keeping her still and shifts her weight to help keep her down.

Komarus middle finger traces the edge of Toko's slicked entrance, teasing the opening as it flutters.

"You're so wet for me Toki, practically begging for something in you." 

Before Toko can answer Komaru's finger is already making its way in.

Toko gasps "y-yes mamm, I need you. Fill me, please!" 

Komaru answers with another finger entering Toko, stroking her insides softly as Komaru thrusts her hand.

The handcuffs clink against their bed frame and Toko sputters Komaru's name along with moans, it's all too much.

"K-Komaru I think I'm going to-" Toko is cut off by komaru's fingers leaving her.

"No. You'll cum when I say you can."

"B-but!"

"No backtalk. You don't want to be punished do you?"

Toko groans as she desperately tries to find friction, grinding every which way she can as she shakes her head.

"Good."

Komaru reaches back into the bedside table pulling out a small vibrator and flipping the switch to the lowest setting.

Komaru lifts her hand up to rest on Toko's face, sticking two of her fingers in Toko's mouth.

Toko desperately sucks on said fingers, groaning as Komaru begins to trace her nipples with the vibrator.

Komaru nibbles on Toko's neck as she continues to tease Toko's nipples, she bites down, and Toko gasps.

"Y-yes! Mark me, make me yours! I am your property!"

Komaru smiles against Toko's neck as she continues to nibble and kiss her skin.

Komaru moves the vibrator down to Toko's clit, rubbing it slowly as Toko moans.

Komaru ups the setting, the buzzing grows louder, and Toko whines at the sensation.

"Do you like that baby?" Komaru purrs.

"Mmhm" 

Komaru rewards her by turning up the vibrator to the highest setting and trailing down to her entrance.

Komaru enters slowly as Toko gasps at the sensation.

"Y-yes! Please fill me! Please."

Komaru begins to thrust the vibrator into Toko as the chains clink louder.

"Cum for me Toki".

Those words push Toko over the edge and she cums with a shout of Komaru's name.

Komaru takes the vibrator out, turning it off and setting it aside.

"Such a good girl"

Komaru strokes Toko's cheek with her fingers before kissing her softly. 

Toko smiles up at her,

And sneezes.

Syo awakes and peers around her.

"Omaru? What am I doing all tied up? Having your way with 'Toki' again huh?!" Syo laughs maniacally.

Komaru grips Syo's chin with her fingers 

"That's no way to talk to me Syo."

"Ooooooh scary!" Syo laughs again, tongue bouncing as she does.

Komaru looks her in the eyes and slaps her, softly of course

"Stop laughing!" Komaru pouts

"Or what?" Syo continues to tease.

Komaru grips Syo's chin once again, this time a bit harsher.

"You don't want to be a bad girl, do you? Bad girls get punished."

Komaru is met with yet another laugh.

Well, Komaru will show her!

Komaru swishes her hand in the drawer yet again, this time pulling out a gag.

This always gets Syo to shut up during sex, especially when she bottoms.

Though Komaru is awfully disappointed about how muffled her moans are with it.

No matter Komaru straps it up, silencing Syo.

Komaru returns to the drawer.

She pulls out a dildo, a rather large one at that.

A punishment Syo wants? A punishment she will get.

Of course, Komaru isn't evil, Syo is already rather worked up, and as a precaution, Komaru dumps probably a little too much lube on it before thrusting it in slowly.

The gag muffles it quite a bit but Syo pants and gasps as she feels the dildo enter her.

Komaru lets the dildo completely enter Syo, all the way to the fake balls at the end, and lets it sit inside Syo.

Of course, Komaru can't just sit there and do nothing, in fact, she's rather desperate herself.

Komaru sits back and opens her leg for Syo to watch as she touches herself.

Syo squirms in front of her, desperately looking for friction and moaning at the feeling of the dildo deep inside of her.

Komaru begins teasing herself through her underwear, groaning at the friction and the deep red eyes on her.

Komaru grabs the vibrator that was previously occupying Toko and rubs it against her clit through her panties.

"Do you-" Komaru moans, her toes clenching "Do you like what you see baby?"

Syo answers by furiously attempting to grind deeper on the dildo.

"Good baby, good."

Komaru pulls her panties to the side, allowing her delicates to show.

She circles her clit, gasping for air.

Her hand reaches up to grasp at her tits, squeezing.

She trails the vibrator down to her entrance, slowly thrusting in, only to end up going fast.

Komaru is a mess of moans, screaming as she fucks herself in front of Syo.

Syo watches, moans, longs to touch but can't because of the handcuffs that are violently clinking against the headboard.

Komaru comes with a cry of Syo's name, and she rides out her orgasm while Syo stares longingly.

When Komaru is finished she ditches the vibrator, crawling her way up to Syo to sit on her thigh.

"Sorry I took so long baby, let me help you."

Komaru begins to slowly thrust the dildo in and out of Syo as she humps Syo's thigh.

Syo gasps, thrusting down onto the dildo.

Komaru's mouth makes its way to Syo's nipples, biting and teasing.

Komaru thrusts harder and deeper, Syo's legs tense and quiver.

"You're doing so good baby."

Syo cums, squeezing her eyes shut and gasping loudly.

Komaru continues to shove the dildo in and out of Syo.

"Again. I want to see how many times you can do it without breaking."

Syo gasps at the overstimulation.

Komaru stops for a moment.

She removes the gag.

"Are you ready to be a good girl baby?"

Syo nods her head silently, chewing on her lips as Komaru starts thrusting again.

Komaru continues to rut against Syo's thigh, bare clit to soft white skin. 

Syo cums once more, Komaru thrusts deeply, finishing her off before pulling out.

The dildo is set down, Komaru waddles her way up to Syo's mouth.

Komaru opens her legs, pussy bare as she allows Syo to taste.

Komaru moans, legs shaking as Syo tongue fucks her.

Komaru cries out Syo's name as she breaks, cumming. 

Syo continues anyways, licking up any trace of wetness from Komaru, loving the taste.

Komaru eventually pulls away.

"You're so good baby, let's go once more hmm?"

Komaru grabs a strap on from the drawer.

After taking far too long to get it on and ready, Komaru lubes it and lines it up to Syo's entrance.

Komaru enters slowly, allowing Syo to adjust.

Syo desperately grinds against Komaru when she's ready, and Komaru begins to thrust.

Komaru shows no mercy, lifting Syo's legs up onto her shoulders and pounding.

Their bed shakes, the chain clanks against the frame, and Syo desperately pants as Komaru pounds.

Komaru mutters a constant stream of "you're doing so good baby" "Such a good little girl" "you feel so nice" to Syo.

Syo adores it, her tongue hanging out and her panting like a dog in response.

Komaru lifts a hand up to Syo's mouth.

Syo desperately sucks at her fingers, lightly biting to muffle moans.

Syo cums with a grunt as Komaru squeezes her tit.

Komaru slows but continues.

Syo is moaning and panting before she sneezes.

Man, it must be allergy season.

Toko awakes to Komaru slowly thrusting, and stroking her cheek.

Toko gasps "Please! Harder!" At the realization.

Komaru obliges and pounds into Toko.

Toko gasps, grinding against Komaru in time.

Komaru bites at Toko's neck, collarbone, and face eventually trailing back down to her tits.

Toko begs for more, desperately trying to enjoy Komaru in every way possible.

Komaru runs her hands and mouth anywhere she can.

Toko gasps as she feels herself get closer.

"C-can I cum mam?"

"Yes of course."

But Komaru pulls out.

She pulls out and Toko whines, however, Komaru undoes the cuffs restraining her.

"Cum for me."

Toko stops and stares, Komaru watching as she takes the strap off.

Toko reaches her hand down to her quivering entrance, sticking a nimble finger in.

"L-like this?"

"Yes baby, you're doing wonderfully."

Toko moans with the praise and puts another finger in.

Komaru begins to touch herself as well, already awfully close.

Komaru motions for Toko to come closer with her other hand after a moment.

"Come here, ride my thigh Toki"

"Y-yes mamm" Toko obliges.

Toko sits on Komaru's thigh and humps, her entrance fluttering as her overstimulated clit is met with friction.

Komaru throws her head back, one of her hands reaches up to play with her nipples through her shirt.

Komaru comes with a grunt, her hand squeezing her tit hard.

Toko humps her leg faster, coming close herself.

Komaru kisses Toko, holding her face with her hand.

"I love you Toki".

Toko cums grunting Komaru's name.

She sits there for a moment before laying back, Komaru ends up helping her undo the ropes.

As Komaru is putting everything away Toko notes that she never got pictures.

Oh well.


End file.
